Coming Home
by OTPLukeia
Summary: Pepper loves music. She had heard of the lost and found studio and really loved the idea of being in a place surrounded by people who love music just as much as her. She was so excited to try out. Her only problem is, she's not a pop singer, she's a classically trained pianist. One-shot possible two shot
1. Chapter 1

Pepper loves music. She had heard of the lost and found studio and really loved the idea of being in a place surrounded by people who love music just as much as her. She was so excited to try out. Her only problem is, she's not a pop singer, she's a classically trained pianist.

 **This is just a little something I whipped up. I'm a classical musician and I figured why not have a classical player at Lost and found.**  
 **This may just be a one shot but I may make it a two shot (is that a thing) if you guys want me to develop the relationship between Theo and Pepper.**  
 **Please give me feedback and feel free to point any typos so I can fix them. I hate typos and try to avoid them but you know, things happen.**

 **The audition song I chose for this story is Avicii's Wake Me Up. For the piano version that is in this story please search Johnny May on youtube. He is amazing.**

 **I dont own anything except for my original character. I wish I owned Lost and Found. How rad would that be.**

 **Coming Home**

Pepper walked in to the Java Junction. Everyone was buzzing around drinking juice, talking, playing guitars. It was such a happy atmosphere, she couldn't help but smile.

She saw a sign with an arrow pointing to the lost and found music studio and she followed up to a room with a beautiful grand piano. She took a seat and didn't even get to play a note before someone was telling her to get off.

"Get off. Do you have any idea how expensive that piano is? We can't just have amateurs from the street playing it." Pepper looked to her right and saw an angry looking man approaching her. He had short dark hair and a beard. He looked very intimidating with his arms crossed and brows furrowed. "Who are you?" he asked when he reached Pepper at the piano.

"I'm Pepper. I moved here a couple weeks ago. I heard about this place and came to check it out. I wanna go here." She said. His face softened a little but he still looked scary to a small girl like Pepper.

"Well Pepper." He said, emphasising her name. "We don't just accept anyone in this place. Auditions are next week. Here's the song and the details. I don't want to see you touching this piano until you have proven yourself worthy." He grumbled turning around heading back into what Pepper assumed was his office.

"Thank you!" she shouted after his retreating figure. Pepper looked down at the song and the audition requirements and frowned.

Pepper couldn't sing. She was a classical piano player. (she also dabbled in playing the cello and clarinet but that was only for a bit of fun on the side. Her true love was the piano.) It wasn't that Pepper didn't want to sing, she was just really bad at it. She got it from her mother. The woman was lovely but as soon as she tried to sing it was like listening to two cats fighting each other.

And not only could Pepper not sing, but she didn't play pop music. She played the works of Stockhausen and Bach, not Katy Perry or Miley Cyrus.

Pepper stood up and started walking out of the studio looking down at the papers in her hands. She was really upset. So much for being able to go to a place where she would be surrounded by people just like her. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into someone. They both fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry are you okay?" Pepper said hurriedly scrambling to get up trying not to make a fool of herself even more.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? You look really upset." Pepper heard the voice of a male and immediately looked at the person she ran into. She wasn't very good at talking to boys. Back in her hometown she just avoided them. She always clammed up and couldn't speak in proper sentences. He was a cute boy. He had a sweet looking smile and short brown hair.

"Worry I'm don't fine." She rushed out. "I mean. Don't worry, I'm fine." She said slowly making sure it came out in the right order this time.

 _Nice one Pepper._ She thought. _Embarrass yourself in front of the cute guy._

The boy chuckled and held out his hand. "I'm Theo. And you are?"

"Pepper." She said shaking his outstretched hand.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Pepper. Are you going to audition next week?" he observed, gesturing to the papers in my hand.

"I was going to but I don't think this place is right for me. And I can't sing and you have to sing for the audition." Pepper relied still feeling dejected.

"Who said you have to sing in the audition?" he said.

Pepper pointed to the audition outline. "The rules." Pepper said.

"Those aren't rules." Said Theo "They're more like suggestions. And anyway if you don't sing, what do you do?" Theo asked slightly confused. Everyone here sings. Except James but he doesn't even go here, he's just always here for the band and what not.

"I play piano." Pepper responded.

"Then you can just play the audition song on the piano. That's easy!" he explained.

Pepper was sceptical. "I'll think about it. It was nice meeting you Theo." She said.

"Yeah. See ya 'round Pepper." He said turning around watching her walk away.

 _Wow I cant believe I just talked to a boy without being a total fool. You go girl._ Pepper thought as she walked away.

Pepper thought about the audition for the whole week. She practised the song and made a few changes to make it more difficult and more entertaining since there was no singer. It sounded awesome but she was still really nervous and wasn't sure if she should do it or not.

She decided to go and give it a shot. The worst that could happen is she doesn't get in right? Right.

She entered Java Junction and saw so many nervous people sitting around and pacing. She saw Theo in the corner with a girl. Pepper felt a little sad seeing that but it went away when he saw her. The biggest smile ever was on his face the minute he laid eyes on her. He beckoned her over so she went and sat next to him.

"Hey Pepper. You decided to come!" Theo exclaimed. "This is Leia. She goes to lost and found. She is the best song writer ever."

Pepper looked over at Leia. She was beautiful. She had long dark hair and a pretty smile and beautiful big brown eyes. Pepper couldn't help but compare herself to her. Her hair was mid-length and ordinary and her eyes were a boring blue.

"So nice to meet you." Leia said with that big smile never leaving her face. "I'm guessing you're auditioning."

"Yeah. I'm kind of nervous." Pepper said rubbing her sweaty palms together.

"I'm sure you'll do amazing." Leia said. Theo nodded and smiled as well.

A different boy came over to the table. He was beyond cute but wasn't really Pepper's type. He went straight for Leia and kissed her cheek.

"Hey." He said to her to which she greeted him back. "Who's this?" He said looking at Pepper.

"Luke this is Pepper. Pepper this is my boyfriend Luke. He's in a band with Theo at the studio." Leia said. Luke sat down in the chair next to Leia and took her hand. Aww. Pepper thought. **(Sorry. Had to have some Lukeia. I'm kind of obsessed with them. Especially after season 2. Holy shit I nearly died.)**

"Nice to meet you." Pepper said being polite as always. She wasn't very good when it came to social situations. She tended to get awkward when there was lots of people. And to Pepper a lot of people was really only three or more.

"Likewise." Luke said smiling.

A whistle sounded from the other side of the junction and everybody turned to pay attention. Mr T was standing there. He looked just as intimidating as Pepper remembered.

"The auditions are about to start. Could you all please follow me into the rose room."

Everyone got up and followed Mr T to the rose room. They all gathered around a stage which was set up for the auditions. Luke ran onto the stage and welcomed everyone.

"Hey everyone I'm Luke and I have been a part of lost and found for three years now. Welcome to the rose room. I hope your all ready for your auditions and good luck everyone." Everyone cheered. Pepper didn't though. She was freaking out.

"Don't worry. You'll do great." She heard in her ear. She turned around to see Theo standing behind her. "Just breath."

She followed his instructions and felt calmer immediately. "Thanks." She said, honestly grateful.

"No problem. Just pretend there is no one else here." He whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes. She could do this.

"Who wants to go first?" Luke asked from the stage. A girl put her hand up before anyone else could. "Okay come on up."

The girl jumped onto the stage and grabbed the mic. The music started and she started singing. She had a nice voice but you could tell she wasn't really feeling it. There was no soul in her performance. She clearly didn't love music to the same extent as Pepper.

The auditions went on for a couple of hours. Some people were amazing where as others were kind of average. Finally Pepper was the only one who hadn't gone.

"Is there anyone left?" Luke asked from the stage.

Pepper froze. She was terrified. Everybody else sang the song. Sure some played the music but they sang as well. "Over here." She heard someone behind her say and turned around to see Theo pointing at her. He put his hands and her shoulders and started steering her towards the piano on the stage. He sat her down and took all the microphones away. Pepper looked out into the crowd and everyone looked really confused. How was she supposed to sing without a microphone?

She looked over at Theo who gave her a big thumbs up. She barely knew the guy and yet he could calm her down with just one smile. They'd had one conversation but she felt really comfortable around him. He made her feel safe.

She took a deep breath and placed her hands on the keyboard. She closed her eyes and began to play. The music travelled throughout her whole body and escaped through her fingers. It was an insane feeling that Pepper only got when she was doing the one thing she loved most in the world, playing a piano. She felt free and in control. Nothing else mattered just the piano and her.

As the song came to an end she added some more difficulty and spontaneous runs and riffs. It wasn't planned it just felt right and when she struck the final chord she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Not to sound over confident but she knew her performance was awesome. She didn't care if she got in or not because she knows that even if she doesn't, music will always be there for her.

Everyone in the audience cheered but Pepper only cared about one person. Mr T. He had a straight face so it was impossible to tell if he liked her performance or not. She would just have to wait and see.

When she stepped off the stage she was immediately pulled into a hug from Leia. "Oh my gosh that was incredible." She exclaimed. "How are you real?" she asked picking up Peppers hands and examining them.

"That was so awesome." Theo said. "I thought you might be okay but holy guacamole that was amazing. How long have you been playing?" he had a huge smile on his face. He looks so cute when he smiles. Pepper thought.

"Since I was 3. I kept banging on things so Dad bought me a keyboard and organised lessons and I immediately fell in love with the piano and music in general." Pepper said.

"There is no way Mr T can reject you. You're incredible." Theo said pulling her in for a hug.

"Thanks." Pepper said, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Well I should probably go. It's been a long day." Pepper said. "I'll be back tomorrow for the list."

The list was, shock horror, a list of those who made it and those who didn't. (I know this isn't like the show but I needed Theo to be there when she found out for reasons that will become obvious.)

"I'll be here." Theo winked at her which basically turned her into a bowl of jelly. Luckily she pulled herself together quick enough to say goodbye and walk out of the studio to the car park where her mum was waiting for her.

The next morning Pepper walked into Java Junction and bought herself a juice. When she turned around she saw Theo walking in with three other guys. One of them was Luke but the others she didn't know. Theo immediately walked over to her.

"Hey Pepper. I want you to meet my band. This is John, James and you already know Luke." He said pointing to each individual band member as he said their name. "Guys this is Pepper. She auditioned yesterday." Theo introduced.

"Hi." Pepper said shyly.

"Hey. You're that amazing piano player from yesterday." John exclaimed.

"Damn girl you've got some skills." James continued.

"Thanks." Pepper blushed.

"Yeah Pepper, you have got to teach me some of those skills. How long have you been playing?"

"14 years." Pepper replied. "Do you know when the list goes up?" she asked shyly.

John looked down at his watch. "In about 30 minutes. Do you want to come hear us practise while you wait?"

Pepper nodded enthusiastically. "I would love to."

She followed them to the studio. They went past a few rooms until they finally came to the coolest room Pepper had ever seen. It was a fully functional recording studio with a production room and everything.

"Holy crap on a cracker. Is this real?" Pepper said, awestruck by the room.

"100% real. When you get in you'll spend a lot of time in here recording or just practising." Theo said picking up his bass. "Sit down right there and we'll show you what we've been working on." He said pointing to a chair in the corner.

Pepper sat down and watched as they all got set up and plugged in ready to play. Luke stepped up to the front mic and introduced the song as "Best Day."

The guys sounded great. The vocals were awesome and it was really catchy. It just needed another layer to make it absolutely perfect.

"That was great but can you run it again and I'll just add something with the piano." Pepper said. The guys knew she was a great piano player but they were a little hesitant to let her add to their song. Theo didn't mind though so he took it upon himself to speak for the whole band.

They started again and she added some integral chords which really made the song more textured than it was before. The guys absolutely loved it.

"We totally have to work with you more often. That was sick." Luke said. "Group hug!" he shouted. This caused all the guys to basically squish her. She was petite so it was pretty easy for her to get buried amongst them all.

"List is about to go up." John said glancing at the clock on the wall. They all separated and headed for the door. "Don't worry Pepper. You were fantastic. You'll get in for sure."

"Yeah right. I didn't sing. Everyone else did." She said lacking the confidence she was feeling directly after her performance.

"Which makes you one of a kind." James said boobing her nose. This made her smile but she was still incredibly nervous.

When they reached the list she immediately looked at the names of the people who did get in. her name wasn't there. She couldn't believe it. She didn't get it. She worked so hard on learning that song and making it her own and she just gets rejected. She felt like crying.

"This is absolute crap." Theo said. "You deserve to be here. You're more talented than everyone in this studio put together." He looked really angry. "Come with me." He said grabbing her wrist.

He dragged her right into Mr T's office. "Explain this now." Theo said.

"What?" Mr T looked really confused. The other guys had followed Theo and Pepper into the office. None of them looked happy. Not at all.

"Why did she not get in?" Theo asked angrily.

"She's not exactly the kind of person we produce here." Mr T said.

"What do you mean? She's talented, she loves music, and she has great ideas. I thought this place was made to support young musicians who want to do something more than just dream. What just because she plays classical music she doesn't get to have the same opportunities to pursue her music dreams? Well I think that sucks. She deserves to be here more than any of us and you're killing a dream if you reject her." Theo said sounding really passionate.

Everyone just stared at Theo wondering what had happened. Except Pepper she was more embarrassed and trying to hide behind her hair. Normally Theo was the jokester and was never serious, but here he was sticking up for something he believed in. He was unstoppable.

Mr T cleared his throat. "Okay then. Welcome to Lost and Found Pepper." He said sighing after. All the guys started cheering. Pepper just smiled and started internally freaking out. "Now get out of my office." Everyone hurried out. "And Pepper." She turned around when she was halfway through the door way, "You can use that piano whenever you want. You deserve it. I haven't seen someone like you in a long time. It's nice, refreshing."

Pepper smiled. She couldn't get rid of it. It was basically a permanent feature on her face now.

She followed the guys down to the Java Junction. Theo bought her a juice. It was there that she met Rachel and Annabel and Maggie. They were also members of lost and found. They were all super nice and were super passionate about music, just like her.

Normally, Pepper felt really uncomfortable in big group situations but sitting there with all of her fellow musicians she felt calm and wanted.

She felt like she was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part 2. I literally only got 3 reviews and I was super pumped to write this. I added some more Lukeia for those of you who asked for it.**

 **The song that I imagined Pepper playing this chapter is called experience by Ludovico Einaudi.**

 **The song that Theo plays in this chapter is called You Had me From Hello by Kenny Chesney**

 **Go check those out. Both are amazing songs.**

 **I don't own Lost and Found or the characters except for Pepper.**

Pepper had been going to Lost and Found now for a few weeks. She felt really comfortable around everyone but she was struggling with finding her sound. Obviously she was working on classical music because that was what she was passionate about, but this made it hard because she couldn't really get much help from the others because they didn't know anything about the style.

She was sitting in the bullpen at the grand piano. She was basically the only person in the studio who used the grand piano. Everyone else used the vertical pianos and the keyboards. She felt kind of special knowing that. She was working on an original song. It was about new experiences and the nerves you feel before you experience them but the happiness you feel during and after. She had the piece all worked out but she really needed more instruments. She needed some strings.

She decided to go see Mr T to see if he knew anyone who could play the violin. She could play the cello part herself. She also needed to ask James if he could play the box drum.

"Mr T?" Pepper asked knocking on his door.

"What can I do for you Pepper?" he asked putting his paper work down, giving her his full attention.

"Do you know anyone who plays the violin? I need one for my song and I can't just use a computer or a keyboard I need a real violin to get the right sound." She asked. She didn't know what she would do if he said no. she would have to rewrite most of the song.

"You're in luck. I have a buddy in the Calgary Philharmonic Orchestra and he's in town this week. I'll give him a call." Mr T said smiling. He really liked Pepper. She was different to all the kids in this place. She had a certain type of passion that he hadn't seen in a long time. At least not in a kid her age. Not many people appreciated classical music, especially teenagers, but she couldn't get enough of it.

"Thanks so much Mr T. I really appreciate it." Pepper smiled brightly. She smiled a lot. And when she was in a good mood it was hard to wipe the smile off of her face.

"How's the song coming?" Mr T asked out of politeness. He'd heard her playing earlier and knew it sounded fantastic.

"It's okay. I really need to record some things to really hear how they sound. Do you know if James or anyone around here can play the box drum? I need it for my song." Pepper asked hopefully.

"I have no clue. James doesn't actually go here. He's just a part of the band." He said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he does though. That guy has rhythm in his bones."

"Thanks Mr T. I'll go ask him. See you later." She walked out of his office and down the hall to the green room where she knew he would be.

When she got there she found James and Theo chucking food at each other trying to catch it in their mouths. _Boys_ , Pepper thought. "Hey guys." She said walking through the door.

"Hey Pepper." James sad.

Theo had food in his mouth so he held up his hand until he swallowed. "Hey Pep." He cheered. "How's it going?"

"I'm fine. James I have a question for you." She said pointing to him. "Can you play the box drum?"

"Of course. Why?" James asked.

"I need you for my song." She smiled. "Can you help me out?"

"Yeah sure. Anything for you." He said.

Everything was turning out great. Mr T knew someone for the violin track and James could play the box drum. She just needed to record now.

"So Pep. Do you want to grab a juice?" Theo asked.

Pepper nodded and said "Sure I'd love to."

Pepper hadn't told anyone, but she was starting to like Theo. He was so funny, random and sweet and so talented. That guy could write a song about anything and everything. And he was always so happy and always managed to make Pepper's day.

The two walked down to the junction ordered their juice and walked over to a table. Theo pulled out a chair for Pepper to sit down on. "Thank you." She blushed. _He's just too sweet._ She thought.

"My pleasure." Theo did a little bow, causing Pepper to giggle. _She's so adorable_. He thought.

 _He's so adorable._ She thought. Pepper could feel her feelings for him grow every time they were together.

"So I just realised today that I have known you for nearly a month now and I still don't know your favourite colour." Theo said.

"Umm. Okay that was random. It's yellow. Why?" Pepper asked.

"Well Pep." He had taken to calling her that. Not only was it short for Pepper but it was also a great way to describe her peppy personality. "I can't exactly call you my best friend and not know what your favourite colour is can I?"

Pepper was shocked. She was his best friend? Way to be put in the friend zone. "Am I really your best friend? I mean we only met a few weeks ago."

"Well yeah. I mean I've never felt so close to someone like this before. I feel like I can tell you anything, like even stuff I can't tell the guys." He looked so serious. It was really weird to see him like this because he was always doing something silly or out of the box. "When we first bumped into each other I felt this instant connection and I knew we were going to be really great friends"

Theo couldn't tell her how he really felt. He wished he could tell her that he knew they were going to be perfect for each other and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. He didn't want to scare her off. Normally he would tell the girl how he felt immediately but he knew this time was different. For the first time in his life he was actually nervous. Theo didn't get nervous. Especially not when it came to girls.

Pepper couldn't help but feel a little sad at Theo's words. He only thought of her as a friend and she wanted more. She couldn't let him know that though so she put on a smile and carried on the rest of her afternoon with Theo pretending that nothing was wrong even though everything was.

Leia and Luke had been dating for a little while now and hey couldn't be happier. They were walking into the junction hand in hand when they saw Theo and Pepper sitting together laughing and having a great time.

"Wow. I've never seen Theo like this with a girl before." Luke said.

"I know." Leia said. "He must really like her."

"She's all he can talk about these days. He should just ask her out already. I'm sure she'll say yes. Theo's a great guy. She'd be crazy not to like him." Luke said looking at the couple, happy that his friend has found someone he really cares about.

"Yeah. 5 bucks says they are together by the end of the month." Leia said smiling at her boyfriend.

"5 bucks and they are together by the end of the week." Luke challenged.

"Deal." They shook hands. "Now let's get some drinks. I am parched." Leia skipped over to the counter. Luke stood back and watched her smiling to himself. _I'm the luckiest guy in the world._ He thought and followed after her **. (For all you Lukeia shippers out there. Cant you just imagine Leia with her peppy attitude and Luke's fondly smile. So cute.)**

The next day Pepper was in the recording studio recording the piano part for her song. It was going really well. Jude was helping in the control booth. She told him not to touch any buttons just to start and stop the recording. She really wanted the raw sound of the piano in the recording. Just as she was finishing her second take Mr T walked into the control booth with a man following behind. Pepper assumed it was the violinist Mr T organised for her considering he was carrying violin case.

Pepper walked out of the sound booth to meet the man who would be featured in her song. She didn't really see the man's face before but as soon as she saw him she froze. Standing in front of her was John Lowry. He wasn't just a player for the Calgary Phil, he was the concert master. A concert master is the first violin, the principle player, basically the leader of the whole band. You had to be seriously amazing to be the concert master and this guy had been doing it for years.

Pepper had seen so many concerts featuring him. He was fantastic. Pepper couldn't believe that she was meeting him let alone getting to work with him.

"Hi, I'm John. You must be Pepper." He said holding out his hand to shake.

Pepper was staring wide eyed. She was still in shock over the fact that she was meeting one of the world's greatest classical musicians. "Yeah. Wow it's so nice to meet you. I saw you last year at the Bella Concert Hall. You played the Shostakovich. You were incredible." She gushed.

"Thank you. So Mr T tells me you need a violin for your song." He said.

Pepper nodded and reached into her bag for her notebook. "Here is your part." She said pulling out 3 pages of sheet music. "If you need I can play I on the piano to give you an idea of the style." She said hurriedly. She was so excited. She really needed to chill.

"That would be great. I would love to take a listen first." He said gesturing for her to go ahead into the sound booth.

Pepper sat down at the keyboard and changed it to sound like violin. She knew it wouldn't be perfect but it would have to do. Jude pressed play on her piano recording from earlier and she waited for her cue to start playing. Everyone was really impressed with the piece. Jude didn't really have much experience with classical music but he knew that this piece was amazing.

"She's fantastic." John told Mr T.

"I know. She's one of a kind." He said. Mr T was blown away by the song. For someone who is only 17 to write a piece as sophisticated and beautiful as this was unbelievable.

When Pepper had finished playing all the guys clapped. Pepper blushed and thanked them all.

John then went into the sound booth with his violin to record. He tuned first and played through a few warm ups before he was ready to play the song. It sounded great but it could have been better but Pepper had to admit it was amazing considering he was just sight reading.

"That was awesome but it could use a bit more vibrato around this area." Pepper said pointing to the sheet music. "And more of a contrast in the dynamics around this section. And also there is a slight ral here. I'll play with you this time to give you a better idea."

John was in awe. She was going to be a professional one day. And he was going to make sure of that.

Pepper sat down at the piano and started playing. It started out with just piano so she was by herself for a little while. When it was time for John to come in she nodded at him and it was like magic. The music just flowed out of them. It was really beautiful and absolutely perfect.

Pepper walked out of lost and found that day feeling so happy. Her day couldn't get any better. Or so she thought until she ran into Theo.

Earlier that day, Theo couldn't get Pepper out of his head. He'd never felt this way before and he couldn't stop the feeling so he decided to write a song about her. It was about how he felt from the moment he met her.

James walked into the Bullpen and heard the song. "Dude you have to play that for her." he said

Theo turned around slightly confused. Did James know about his feelings for Pepper? But how? He hasn't told anyone. "What are you talking about?"

"You should play that song for Pepper. The song is obviously about her. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out." James said shrugging.

"Is it that obvious that I like her?" Theo asked not even bothering to hide his feelings.

"Yeah dude. I think even Mr T knows about your feelings. And he doesn't really care about stuff like that." Theo couldn't believe this. Did Pepper know about his feelings?

"The only person who has no clue is Pepper. The girl is absolutely clueless." James laughed. He'd seen so many situations like this with his friends. Why couldn't people just be open about how they feel, like him and Riley?

"I think I'm going to play this for her. I don't think it's right to keep my feelings locked up." Theo said nodding to himself. What's the worst that could happen? She doesn't feel the same way and they just remain friends?

"Great idea. Don't do a John and Michelle. Those two are crazy for each other and yet they still aren't together." James stood up and walked out of the room leaving Theo to his thoughts.

A few hours and an extremely well-rehearsed song later, Theo saw Pepper about to leave and go home so he ran after her and brought her into the bullpen.

"I have this song want to play for you." Theo said. Pepper was really happy. She loved watching Theo perform. He was born to do it.

He sat down at the piano.

"I didn't know you played piano." Pepper said.

"Oh yeah. Not as good as you but…" he trailed off. "Anyway, I want you to listen very carefully to these lyrics." Pepper nodded and waited for him to begin.

"One word, that's all was said,

Something in your voice called me, caused me to turn my head.

Your smile just captured me, you were in my future as far as I could see.

And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still.

You ask me if I love you, if I always will

Well, you had me from Hello

I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,

You won me, it was over from the start.

You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.

I never even had a chance you know?

You had me from Hello." Theo sang.

Pepper was completely astonished. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. She thought he just thought of her as a friend but really he didn't. He wanted more than that. She couldn't stop smiling.

When Theo finished he looked over at Pepper and saw the biggest smile on her face. He looked right into her eyes. "Pepper. Pep." She giggled. "I really like you and I want to be with you. I want to be able to hug you, and hold your hand, and kiss you whenever I want. And I want to tell the world that your mine so please, will you be my girlfriend and make me the luckiest guy in the world?" Theo looked so hopeful. He really wanted this.

Pepper was speechless. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded. When she could finally talk she said, "I would love to be your girlfriend." That was all she could get out before he picked her up and spun her around.

"YES!" he shouted. "You just made me the happiest person ever." Theo said. Pepper just smiled and hugged him.

"You are such a dork, you know that?" Pepper laughed.

"Yeah, but now I'm your dork." Theo joked. They both laughed together. They could have stayed together, wrapped in each other's arms but the both had a curfew so they eventually let go and parted ways but neither of them would forget this day because their lives were changed forever.

Leia and Luke were spying on Theo and Pepper, smiling. The new couple were so adorable. They were made for each other. It was like love at first sight which Leia found so romantic.

"You owe me five bucks." Luke said.

"Yeah, yeah. Here." Leia said handing him the money. She couldn't even be mad because she was hyped up on all the cute romance that was going on in the room next to them. "You are such a cutie you know that?"

Luke flipped his hair. "Yeah. I know." He replied causing them to last. "I bet you 50 bucks they get married one day."

"I can't take that bet. I know I'll lose. They belong together."

That night Pepper was lying in bed thinking about the day she had just had. So much excitement. She got to meet one of the world's greatest violinists and she got to record with him, and she found out that the guy she likes, likes her too and now she has a boyfriend.

She really felt like she belonged at lost and found now. Sure her music style was completely different to everyone else's but that just made her standout. She was original and she liked that. Lost and found was her home now. And nothing could ever change that.

 **That's it for this folks. Unless I get inspiration for another part which could happen. You never know.**

 **Please review and I will take requests for any stories you would like.**

 **If anyone has any ideas for a Lukeia fanfic I'm all ears.**

 **Thanks for reading this I really appreciate it.**


End file.
